1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectronic communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
As network technology grows rapidly, optoelectronic communication technology is becoming more popular because of its ability to transfer a large amount of data at high speeds. The optoelectronics industry develops applications that integrate electronics with optics. One of the critical components in optoelectronic communication is the optical transceiver module. The optical transceiver includes a receiver to transform a received optical signal into an electronic signal, and a transmitter to transform an electronic signal into an optical signal and transmit it.
A networking product such as a hub is typically equipped with a transceiver as described above. Contaminants such as dust tend to accumulate in a transceiver or its associated devices, so the transceiver can be easily contaminated and damaged if proper protection is not provided after the optical fiber is disconnected from the transciever. A conventional protection method is to employ a plug to close off the opening of the transceiver after disconnecting the optical fiber.
Nevertheless, protection by manual plugging after disconnection of an optical fiber often causes an inconvenience when information management staff or users operate or maintain the device, resulting in users forgetting or refusing to insert the plug or users losing the plug.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved transceiver to avoid the problem stated above.